everything_people_got_wrong_about_undertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Everything People Got Wrong About Undertale Wiki
Welcome to the Everything People Got Wrong About Undertale Wiki Alrighty, people. Brother asked me to do this, so uhh... Anyway, what the hell is wrong with the Undertale Fan-Base? I've been scrolling around and finding: -'Chara is Evil' -'Sans is Patience' -Other ridiculous shit... So on this page, I will be explaining how INK SANS AND ERROR SANS ARE JUST TOTALLY WRONG!!!! Some More Description. Today we'll be looking at soul colours, how Undertale breaks the fourth wall, Suzy, Chara, W.D. Gaster and his family, how there might be other soul colours and fanon and why it's so wrong. Well, most of fanon is wrong. Chara and the Fourth Wall Most people think the red text we see on the Genocide Route is Chara, but in fact, it's Frisk. Chara's text is the white text, the one that's always usually with us. At the end, everyone thinks that Chara is congratulating Frisk for letting Chara control them to kill everyone and bla bla bla, but she's actually talking to the player - figure it out that even at the end of the Pacifist Route Flowey breaks the fourth wall and tells the player to leave Frisk be (so we know that Frisk is actually Pacifist). In fact, this whole time we've been controlling Frisk. Anyway, you may argue by how we find a knife in one of the presents in 'New Home'. Well, chances are she used that when the buttercups weren't working fast enough - in other words, she used it on herself. But then again, why would Asriel say she wasn't very nice? Answer: she's a bit judgy. Also, she was a kid, kids are... you know. Now I'm going to translate everything she's said to the player: 'Your power awakened me from death.' The player's power to reset and quit at any time. 'My "human soul".' She's missing her soul, but since both Frisk and Chara are determination, she has to reside with Frisk. Also, Frisk might be seen as a 'monster' - the kind that is evil, the saying. As in, 'my father can be a monster if he drinks too much'. 'My "determination".' She has to share yours. 'They were not mine, but YOURS.' She's explaining she hasn't been controlling you. 'At first, I was so confused.' She was DEAD, you'd be confused if you'd been dead and now you were narrating everything for someone. 'Our plan had failed, hadn't it?' The plan with Asriel. This plan was that Asriel would take her soul, go to the surface to ask for 6 human souls, break the barrier and return the souls. Asriel had been attacked, it failed. 'Why was I brought back to life?' Yeah. Why. '... You. With your guidance.' Frisk helped Chara from the dead... unknowingly. 'I realized the purpose of my resurrection... Power.' Power to stop Frisk. Also power to narrate everything and get a sour throat. 'Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong.' She goes on to talk about how on Pacifist Frisk decided to be nice. Strength is within. 'HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV.' Naming all stats. 'Every time a number raises... That feeling... That's me. "Chara".' Explaining how Frisk and Chara are connected. 'Now. Now, we have reached the absolute.' Infinite... power? :P 'There is nothing left for us here.' Translation: "Thanks to you, player, YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS. There is nothing left now. HAPPY???" 'Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.' Bad grammar, but she's explaining how she wants to erase the world filled with your mistakes and move on to the next, where you can be Pacifist. The most interesting part is when you refuse to erase the world - let's look at that, shall we? 'No...? Hmm...' She is so confused right now. 'How curious.' Yeah. 'You must have misunderstood.' No, the player looks pretty determined. Oh, see what I did there? Heh, heh... 'SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?' This tells us that Frisk wasn't originally controlled by a player. Also, she's angry at you for thinking you are above consequences. Then it's the very scary jumpscare. WHAT THE HELL, MAN??? Anyway, after staying for a while Chara talks again. 'Interesting.' Yes, you'd think the player'd quit. 'You want to go back.' Yes. 'You want to go back to the world you destroyed.' She said YOU destroyed it. 'It was you who pushed everything to its edge.' YOUR FAULT. 'It was you who led the world to its destruction.' YOUR FAULT. 'But you cannot accept it.' Stubborn player... 'You think you are above consequences.' Players are too curious - they think that when they mess up, they can just go to a save file and go back. That nothing will matter, nobody will remember. I haven't seen anyone click 'yes' and I've only been on Pacifist (yay me), so I'll just do 'no'. 'Then what are you looking for?' What ARE you looking for, huh? 'Perhaps. We can reach a compromise.' She's beginning the deal... 'You still have something I want. Give it to me.' She means the soul. She's taking it because she thinks that without it, when you die you won't be able to come back. Poor Chara was wrong... 'And I will bring this world back.' Ok... First I will do 'yes'. 'Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL.' Ta-da, I knew it... '... Then, it is done.' Yeah, you sold your soul. Now 'no'. 'Then, stay here for all eternity.' She thinks you don't deserve a life. You don't, you took away so many others'. That was a lot to get through. Also based on the entries you hear in True Pacifist in the Lab, Chara sounds like she lives a great life. So as you can see, Chara is actually just very... judgy. Stubborn and all that... Also, if you disagree with this section, remember that Chara is only a troubled child who's stubborn, judgemental and been through a lot - she probably doesn't know what she's doing. I know my head can get pretty unclear at times... But right now you may be thinking about how Chara is shown in the Post-Genocide endings. Have you ever considered this: You are the player. You control the main protagonist (Frisk/Chara) and play out the story YOU CHOOSE. Have you ever considered that dying causes you to lose your memory? That you are teaching Frisk and Chara to be evil? A lot of my theories contradict my own theories, but that's what happens! That proves us theorists are trying! Maybe that's why she calls you a 'good partner'. You are her mentor. You are the player. You are the player. Soul Colours and Undead Humans Has anyone else noticed that ghosts and skeletons represent the undead? Skeletons... Skeletons... Puns. *clears throat* Anyway, I'll be explaining how Sans is Justice. Buckle up. Also, these theories have a lot to do with personalities and the Omega Flowey fight. Justice - Sans: Judgement Hall? I mean, seriously! He is being a judge! And what do judges do? Serve JUSTICE. Yes, Sans is, in fact, yellow (also his eye flashes yellow before turning light blue when fighting him). When on Genocide, he (finally) serves justice and tries to kill you (almost nobody got a no-hit fight with him). Also think about one of the lines he said in the fight. "i gave up trying to go back a long time ago." This could only mean the surface, for he does this while talking about monsters achieving 'freedom'. Kindness - Papyrus: After fighting (and dating) you, you can see that Papyrus is actually one to pity and that he's very kind. Also in the Omega Flowey fight, you see frying pans. Who likes cooking? The very tall skeleton that hates puns... and that shops for clothes in the soup store. Patience (ex-patience = anger) - Mad Dummy: Near the end of his fight, Mad Dummy pulls a knife out of nowhere. Funnily enough, a toy knife belonged to Patience and in the Omega Flowey fight, we are showered with knives. Integrity - Mettaton: Yes, Mettaton's a boy but I've seen boys with tutus. And ballerina shoes... and isn't that what we're attacked with (as well as stars - Mettaton's a TV star) during the Omega Flowey fight - ballet shoes? Perseverance - Napstablook: Yes I know he isn't very 'perseverant', but in the Omega Flowey fight we are attacked by self-harming words - words that could really lower someone's self-esteem. Who else has low self-esteem? The ghost everyone feels sorry for - Napstablook! But then again, Napstablook may be shy but he always perseveres. Give it up for Blooky! *everyone cheers* Bravery - W.D. Gaster: Yes, Bravery is, in fact, Gaster, the one everyone's making fanon about nowadays... In the Omega Flowey fight, you're attacked by hands.. with holes in them. HANDS WITH HOLES IN THEM. Also, Gaster seems a lot like he could be a skeleton. He actually is one, he's Sans' father. And Papyrus'. And Napstablook's. And Mettaton's. And etc. So there are some of the soul colours we know, but there are other things you need to know. Upside-down yellow soul = Programmed Justice. Upside-down white soul = Monster Soul. White soul = Normal Human Soul. Grey soul = Goner. Monster with a bit of red = Determined Monster. W.D. Gaster's Last Experiment Has anyone else noticed a strange red soul in the Underground Lab in True Pacifist? That, my friends, is W.D. Gaster's last experiment. Also, Dr. Gaster had been experimenting on himself with determination for a while too (also injected some into Sans, both his son and lab assistant). Then he got sucked into the void using that strange machine (that was also being powered by the red soul) somehow along with his friends and Monster Kid's sister. Entry Number 17 was obviously lost when he went in-- What's that? "Who's Amalgam, InfiniteUniverseTraveller?" Answer: an amalgamate that was pulled through with W.D. Other Colours??? I have a theory (but that's just a theory - a Game Theory!) that there are other soul traits. Here are mine that I made up - you don't have to take these seriously, they're just suggestions. Dark Green - Belief: Believing in others. Believing in yourself. Black - HATE: Hate. Rainbow - Love: Not the 'Level Of Violence' kind, the real love - as in friendship family and other stuff like that. Pink - Joy: Sorry Camila Cuevas, but Fear is actually not what you're thinking - it's broken Bravery. Anyway, Joy is being happy and the most common soul trait in Gaster's family. Brown - Calmness: Being calm, but this easily leads to insanity. Nice. There can also be mixtures, but then again specialized traits only happen in Gaster's family - there's a very small chance of mixtures happening. Gaster Evil? NOPE. There is no proof that Gaster is evil or at all crazy. So uhhh do I need proof to prove this? I think that there's no proof from the opposition is my proof. But I guess the River Person does say 'beware'. But maybe it's for other reasons, like 'be careful or you might fall into the void with him' or something. Fanon and Why It's SO Wrong Sans was not created in a lab, ok (well he was 'created' if you get what I mean)? So how does Error Sans work? Also, Sans does not have just one health point. He has a lot, it's just you deal a lot of damage. Also, Game Theory, Sans is not part Gaster - as I said, Sans and Papyrus are Gaster's children and Gaster was not amalgamated with them. Sans doesn't initially fall asleep - he makes you think he is to lead you into a false sense of security. Also, Sans isn't crazy or evil - he had to make a promise because he knows what humans can do (thanks to what happened with his dad before his dad fell down the hole. Also Gaster was an adult when he fell down - he already had children, so NO BABY SKELETONS). Although, he might be a little depressed (and slightly insane, maybe...?). I mean, when in Waterfall you can enter a secret room with an 'abandoned quiche' under a bench. An echo flower replays the message "I just can't take the responsibility". I know this is sort of off track to talking about fanon, but there's more. When fighting Asriel Dreemurr, Sans says "just give up. i did." (also in the fight Sans doesn't fight you for some reason...). Maybe he feels like it was his fault his father got sucked into the void and he just gave up looking for him after a while. Other lines from Sans during the fight are: "why even try" and "you'll never see 'em again". Sorry, I got off track, where was I? Ah yes, fanon. If Sans absorbed the seven souls, he would not turn into a giant skeleton. No, with seven souls your true (yet more adolescent) form is revealed, with added wings. If Sans were to absorb the seven souls, he would turn into an adult version of when he was human. Also, I theorize that Sans is only 17 because it just fits with everything in how the kids fall down usually as KIDS. ...well, except for Gaster I guess, but he's an exception. Suzy As I said, Gaster is one of the fallen humans, same with Sans, Papyrus and all of the others. About the drawing in Sans' lab, didn't anyone think that Sans might be horrible at drawing? It seems pretty probable. Also, we don't really know who Suzy is, do we? Clam girl says that we've met Suzy before, Suzy is about our age and as short as us. Although we never get to meet her mum (which would be clam girl's neighbor), I think that Suzy is Monster Kid. By the time we meet clam girl, we've already met Monster Kid. Monster Kid is also as short as us and seems our age, too. Well, Monster Kid is what I originally thought. After Delta Rune came out, I found out that it'd make more sense if Goner Kid was Suzy. After all, in the game we see Monster Kid and Susie in the same classroom. About the picture in the lab, we all know things in Undertale can change their names and/or appearances (because Toby likes to toy with us), so I'm pretty sure this is just another case of that. I mean, Undertale has a lot of secrets... Deltarune Although I'm putting most Deltarune theories on my Deltarune wiki, there is one thing that seriously belongs on here (wiki is here https://delta-rune-theories.wikia.com/wiki/Delta_Rune_Theories_Wiki ). As I said on that wiki, there's a chance that the whole Darkner's world is just Kris' imagination (like Mat's game theory). But there's also a chance the same thing happens with Undertale. While there aren't many signs that lead to this, there's a chance that Undertale is just Kris and Asriel playing with toys. Random Theories There's also a chance that Frisk is dreaming. Think - Chara's eyes are open because they're aware they're in a game. But Frisk's eyes are closed throughout the whole game. You do sleep with your eyes closed... right? Well, most do. But Remember, since there are infinite dimensions and universes, pretty much anything could be true. Let your imagination run wild - just take this page into consideration. Goodbye! Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. So that's it for now. I got most of my information from Underlab (not my channel but you're free to check it out), but I think I did pretty well. I just hope people see this page... and aren't just watching Game Theory painfully solve a video-game like usual. welp... someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys. Latest Stuff Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse